bridgitmendlerinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Good Luck Charlie
In 2010, after Bridgit's outstanding performance on Wizards of Waverly Place, Disney cast her as the lead role on new show Good Luck Charlie. She plays Teddy Duncan, a teenager who makes video diaries for her baby sister Charlie. At the end of each episode, Teddy films her video diary for Charlie and every entry ends with the shows catch phrase and title, Good Luck Charlie (usually said by Teddy, but on the odd occasion by another family member). Teddy is a kind, intelligent, caring girl who loves her friends and family with all her heart. She has ana excellent record in school, especially in english, maths and science (she always gets A's). She is also shown to have a keen interest in drama and music, specifically when she's around her boyfriend Spencer. Teddy has an older brother (TJ), a younger brother (Gabe), a younger sister (Charlie) and in season 3 another younger brother (Toby). Teddy has a very motherly nature towards her younger sister Charlie and her younger brother Toby. She is also shown to have a good relationship with her mum as she is the only Duncan sibling who helps Amy through her pregnancy with Toby. Teddy has a relationship with Spencer Walsh (played by Shane Harper, who Bridgit is dating in real life). They break up, but get back together again in season 2. They enjoy amateur dramatics and sing a duet in one of the latest episodes A Duncan Christmas. Spencer must truly love Teddy as he is always getting involved in awkward situations with her family. Teddy's best friend is Ivy and their mums are also friends with each other. Although they are close, Teddy doesn't always trust Ivy's opinion. Bridgit Mendler was nominated for the Teen Choice award TV Breakout Star (Female) in 2010 for her performance on Good Luck Charlie as well as being nominated in 2012 for the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Award Favourite TV Actress. She won the 2011 J-14's Teen Icon Award for Iconic TV Actress due to her performance on Good Luck Charlie too. Episode Galleries ' Contents' - - - - - - Season 1 - - - - - - Season 2 - - - - - - Season 3 - - - - - - Season 4 - - - - - - Season 1 Galleries Season 1 - Episode 1: Study Date Season 1 - Episode 2: Baby Come Back Season 1 - Episode 3: The Curious Case of Mr Dabney Season 1 - Episode 4: Double Whammy Season 1 - Episode 5: Dance Off Season 1 - Episode 6: Charlie Did It! Season 1 - Episode 7: Butt Dialing Duncans Season 1 - Episode 8: Charlie Is 1 Season 1 - Episode 9: Up A Tree Season 1 - Episode 10: Take Mel Out To The Ball Game Season 1 - Episode 11: Boys Meet Girls Season 1 - Episode 12: Kit & Kaboodle Season 1 - Episode 13: Teddy's Little Helper Season 1 - Episode 14: Blankie Go Bye-Bye Season 1 - Episode 15: Charlie Goes Viral Season 1 - Episode 16: Duncan's Got Talent Season 1 - Episode 17: Kwikki Chick Season 1 - Episode 18: Charlie In Charge Season 1 - Episode 19: Sleepless In Denver Season 1 - Episode 20: Girl Bites Dog Season 1 - Episode 21: Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band Season 1 - Episode 22: Teddy Rebounds Season 1 - Episode 23: Pushing Buttons Season 1 - Episode 24: Snow Show Part 1 Season 1 - Episode 25: Snow Show Part 2 Season 1 - Episode 26: Driving Mrs Dabney Season 2 Galleries Season 2 - Episode 1: Charlie Is 2! Season 2 - Episode 2: Something's Fishy Season 2 - Episode 3: Let's Potty Season 2 - Episode 4: Appy Days Season 2 - Episode 5: Duncan vs Duncan Season 2 - Episode 6: A L.A.R.P In The Park Season 2 - Episode 7: Battle Of The Bands Season 2 - Episode 8: The Singin' Dancin' Duncans Season 2 - Episode 9: Teddy's Bear Season 3 Galleries Season 4 Galleries